


Little Miss

by Pansexual_Llama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Master/Servant, No Smut, Victorian, a lil drama, author doesn't know what she's doing, london based, rey doesn't like dresses, rey in a butler uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Llama/pseuds/Pansexual_Llama
Summary: Ben finds Rey running from the Pleeblers. Decides to give her a job and gives her some special treatment.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Little Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all know the police in the victorian era were called Pleeblers. also this is all fluff, maybe a bit of drama if Im feeling it.

Mid-June 1856

Her own ragged breathes rang through her ears as she's running, she’s running from the Pleeblers “Thief! Get back here” she hears from behind. She turns the corner and dodges her way into crowed. She had stolen a piece of bread from a baker, if she were to be caught now she would die from hunger, having only eaten a few times in the last 2 months. 

She turns to a corner and bumps into someone, making her fall and hit the ground but hurried herself up, bread still in her grasp “Stop right there!” she hears the Pleeblers say, she feels someone grab her forearm and drag her to an ally way. “Oi! What do you think your doing? Let me go, thoses Pleeblers are gonna fine me here!” she exclaims and look at the person who dragged her into the ally, it was a man dressed in all black, tall and massive.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut little miss” his voice deep but soft. The men chasing her run past the ally way. 

They were silent for a few moments before she spoke up, “why’d you help me, why did a clearly high class man help a little nobody like me?” she spoke in frustration, ‘why am I frustrated?’ she asks herself.

“would you have rather been caught by them?” he asked, she stayed silent. “I’ll take your silence as a no, do you have anyone else with you? or a place to stay a family? Fellow thieves?”

“No, I’m my own person”

“well then, I would like to offer you a job at my manor” 

She looks at him and glares “are you pitying me? If so I will not accept your offer, as I’ve said I am my own person”

His face showed no emotion “Miss I am not doing this out of pity, I am currently lacking servants in my manor and very want to apply”

“hmmm… what are the benefits?”

“You will be sleeping in the servants quarters, you will be fed everyday and you will receive a decent amount for your pay”

She took a moment to think, “fine,” she says bitting into her piece of bread “but I won’t wear those ridiculous dresses” she said her mouth still full, chewing on the bread.

He clears his throat “fine, I will have you fitted for both the butler’s uniform and the maid’s”

“Didn’t you hear me, I am not wearing the stupid uniform.” she said in a serious tone

“You won't, but you will when I have guests.” He said as he walks out of the ally “come on now, I have to go back to my manor”

“Psh, whatever.” she says and follows him “By the way, I can’t just keep calling you Lord high class, tell me your name.” she turns her head and looks at him.

“You tell me yours first.” he said still looking forward.

“Rey, just Rey.” she says now looking forward.

“Benjamin Solo, Ben for short.”.

“Well then, It’s a pleasure to be at your service my Lord.” she says with a small smile, he looked at his face twitched to the smallest of smiles.

“Likewise.”


End file.
